Johannes Kit Andersen
Johannes Kit Andersen is the current Hans Christian Andersen, and an alumnus of Ever After High. He is not the descendant of HC Andersen himself, due to personal and historical reasons, but was chosen for his legacy due to his family background. As a representative of HC Andersen's stories and legacy, Kit fits the role like a glove. He is a diehard romantic with a habit for pretension, flowery metaphors and deep emotional pining. Character Personality TBA Appearance Kit Andersen is a huge hipster. He's such a hipster that he's embarrassing to behold. He's a skinny white Danish dude with brown hair. Often has stubble or a five o'clock shadow. *Has a tendency for mismatched socks and tooth-hound patterns. *Wears black-rimmed glasses, sometimes with no lens. He sees fine, the glasses aren't prescription but rather so that he looks erudite and professional. Hobbies, Interests and Skills Theatre, Opera, Ballet TBA Poetry TBA Poetry TBA Other TBA Author: Hans Christian Andersen HC Andersen, in Ever After High How does Kit come into this? *andersens are chosen, not born, given that Andersens tended to die virgins *Kit was born in Odense, Denmark. *was eventually chosen for the Andersen destiny, and obtained patronage by a family known as the Collins who sort of control and sponsor the legacy. This patronage allowed him to pursue an education at EAH. *the sponsored legacy is not just a degree in writing, but a degree in upholding the prestige and the legacy of HC Andersen. Not just the fairytales, but the theatre and the plays and the love letters. to carry on the spirit of what it means to be an Andersen. *graduated EAH *currently working in Copenhagen Opinion on Destiny TBA Parallels *TBA Relationships Family super super TBA Legacies Kit likes to take selfies with all and any Andersen legacies, talk to him about their lives, and is convinced that they all like him because he's their reigning author. Unfortunately, he has the tendency to act like an overenthusiastic parent or elder sibling, which grates on many nerves. Friends Avon Damgaard: Avon is the previous/current Ugly Duckling, ie, the legacy that's literally just HC Andersen's self-insert. Needless to say, Kit appreciates that legacy immensely and makes an effort to hang out with Avon when he can. Despite the generation gap between the two, Avon and Kit are essentially drinking buddies who rant about life. Kit also attempts to get life advice from Avon, which all-in-all is a bad decision. Co-workers The Brothers Grimm: Kit makes an effort to get along with both Milton and Giles. They're older than him, at least a generation or two apart, and definitely wise. The Grimms also make sure never to tell Kit the actual time, date and place of their bimonthly author meetings, because Kit's presence irritates them in general. His fellow authors tend to see Kit as an overgrown child who has yet to get his act together. Although it is the cause of frustration, they are relieved that the next Andersen is a perfect Andersen. Romance TBA Enemies Daulis Song: TBA Gallery TBA Trivia *'Johannes' and Kit are variations of Hans and Christian respectively. Not much beyond that. I named him superficially. **Obviously, he tends to go by his middle name. Quotes Further Reading *Pinterest board *Kit Andersen's Mirror Blog Category:Characters Category:Males Category:Adults Category:Zena's Secondary Characters Category:Danish Category:Alumni Category:Authors Category:Zena's WIPs